Darkened Futures
by Aiko.In.Wonderland
Summary: When Team Natsu gets a job to investigate disapearances at some ruins, they get thrown into the world of Attack on Titan due to Natsu's destructive nature. They quickly learn of how harsh that world is. This world draws in Asuna and Kirito as well. Now will they ever be able to return home, and if they do will they ever go back to the light hearted people they once were?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, I just kinda had a random idea and decided to write it. If theirs anything I need to improve on, please tell me because I don't really know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail, or Sword Art Online.**

_Lucy's POV_

I opened my eyes to the familiar sound of Natsu yelling about a mission. I hopped out of bed, about to yell back at him for breaking into my apartment. AGAIN. I stopped when I realised it wasn't just Natsu, but Erza, Happy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla too. I stood there wide eyed for a moment, usually its just Natsu.

"Huh? What are you guys here for?" I asked. I wasn't stupid enough to yell at Erza. That would take someone denser than Natsu.

"Well, Natsu found a job saying something about investigating some ruins where people have been disappearing. It doesn't sound all that interesting, but the reward is a Platinum key and 50,000,000 jewel." Erza paused for a moment to let the huge prize sink in. I couldn't help but wonder how insanely dangerous this probably was if they were not only giving a huge sum of money and a _**platinum**_ celestial spirit key. Wasn't it usually SS ranked missions that payed that high? I know I'd never seen a reward that high on the mission board downstairs. Erza started to continue so I left my thoughts to listen," We got up a couple hours ago, but its 4 in the afternoon so we figured you'd be up and we'd stop by." Erza stated in her general, serious tone. I looked outside my curtains, and it seemed she was right. I sighed, it seemed I had indeed slept through the day.

"Hehe Lucy slept in!" Happy chimed in. I glared at the smiling blue exceed with the most Erza-ish look I could muster. The exceed's grin just got bigger. I finally managed my anger, and ignored the obnoxious blue cat. I walked over to my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Or the next three. That was something I hated about long missions.

"Wait for me either outside or in the living room. I'll be right there." I changed into a cute orange cutoff tank top with little red flowers embroidered onto the neckline and a dark red pair of shorts. I fastened my belt with my keys around my waist, and ran a brush through my hair, fastening up part of it into a mini ponytail to hold it out of my face. It had only taken me a few minutes to get ready, but I could already hear Natsu and Gray getting heated about something. I hurried out to meet them hoping to get out of the building before they broke anything, and by anything I mean the building. I sighed as I realised it was probably too late. I could already feel the temperature changes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS?" Natsu shouted as I opened the door. I sighed, it had begun. A small ray of hope sparked when I remembered Erza was there, surely she would solve this. But that hope was immediately crushed when I saw Erza was across the street, drooling over some strawberry cakes she saw through the window of the bakery. I began crying anime-style tears, it was over. I started to hear more of the argument, but I missed the beginning so I had no idea what had started it. Judging by Gray's flaming clothes lying in a pile in front of the building, I'm guessing it was probably Natsu.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I BURNED ANYTHING YOU ACTUALLY USED, POPSICLE BREATH!" Natsu screamed at Gray. Yup, my assumption had been correct. It was true though. The clothes had probably been piled in the corner long before the Natsu lit them on fire.

"I MAY NOT WEAR THEM, BUT I SURE AS HELL LIKED 'EM! ITS LIKE I HAVE TO CONSTANTLY DEAL WITH A LIVING BARBECUE!" Gray shouted at the pinkette, not registering the fact he had admitted he didn't wear clothes. I guess everyone already knew that though.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, STRIPPER!" Natsu yelled, slamming his forehead against Gray's. An aura of fiery orange surrounded Natsu and the street surrounded him began turning charred black before bursting into flames.

"I'D NEVER DO WHAT YOU SAY, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray became surrounded with an ice-blue aura, and the ground around his feet began to freeze as ice crystals formed in the air surrounding him. My anime tears froze, so I ran over to where Erza had just turned around when her breath had froze against the glass….. after the glass melted from Natsu. I tried to tell her what was going on, but my tongue had frozen to the top of my mouth, and my hair and clothes were singed from the street-flames. Before I could move my tongue and tell Erza what was going on she had already pounded Natsu and Gray's heads together making a painful cracking noise.

Their protest was cut short when Erza gave them the 'death glare'. They then proceeded to act like best friends and do the 'friend dance' they did when I first met Ezra. And every other time that Erza used her 'death glare'. It only took a minute for the atmosphere to calm down but the seconds in between sent a shiver down my spine. I almost had to face the landlady. I shuddered at the thought. After the fee I had to pay after the Tenrou Island thing…. I really did not want to go through that again.

The calm mood continued until the train station. Apparently the ruins were near some town called Rose. Which was 10 hours away by train. It took less than 10 second for Natsu to turn green and start groaning. I was glad I chose the seat farthest from him, though it was definitely not coincidence. I grinned evilly, I had the best seat out of all of us. When it came to transportation, Natsu was every shoe's nightmare. Nothing much happened on the train ride, I ended up falling asleep halfway through it.

I awoke when the train screeched to a stop at three in the morning. As I got out of the train with a still recovering Natsu, closely followed by Wendy apologizing for her _troia_ spell not working and a Carla scolding Wendy for caring so much, I started to take in the odd scenery of the building. The train station was all done in a light red wood, with slightly darker floors and small round skylights allowing some faint starlight to shine in. As we left I noticed the door was also round.

The rest of the town was pretty similar, all pale red, as if faded from years in the harsh wind that was blowing, making me wish I had worn warmer clothes. The town was arranged in a swirling shape, reminiscent of the rose it was named for. I started to wonder what came first, the town or the name. In my thoughts I stumbled over a rock and almost landed on my face. I reached out and grabbed onto what I assumed was an oddly carved bench.

"Huh?" I mumbled when the part of the bench I grabbed broke off and left me to run into a building. I picked myself up, and when my eyes hit the sight, I was mesmerized. I had run into the of the largest building in the town. It was modeled after a castle, with the odd red wood replaced with pink tinted stones that glittered in the faint light of the moon and stars. There was a lovely crystalline bridge made of the same stone, that lead to the huge doorway I stood beneath. It was very swirl, with stylized heart motifs carved in every swirl and on top of every arch, pillar, and spire. The bridge crossed over a moat of what looked like blood, though I was fairly sure it wasn't. I was thinking that the rich red color of the liquid actually added a unique appeal to the castle, until I saw Natsu almost faint, covering his nose. I started running over to where he was, as he was a long way farther up the street. Erza had gotten their first though, trying to comfort him. When I got close enough I could hear what they were saying, my thoughts of the liquid being enchanting transformed into making the cute castle look terrifying, every heart turning darker, haunting my thoughts.

"So much… I can't take it…" Natsu was mumbling.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Erza asked in a very worried tone. I could tell from where I was that he was most certainly not okay.

"Blood, nearby. Lots of it." He coughed out, still covering his nose. He looked sick, worse than any motion sickness I'd ever seen him have. His face was red, and he was sweating, which was especially odd since it was almost freezing. He was twitching every few seconds, and it looked like it was getting worse every time.

"Natsu, me, Happy and Wendy will go back to the inn and wait. Lucy, Carla, and Gray go on to the mansion and accept the mission. We'll go on it tomorrow, it's late and Natsu..." Erza trailed off at the end. I wasn't stupid enough to oppose her when she was like this. Apparently Carla was though. The kimono-wearing white exceed was fuming.

"Why do I have to go with these two? I shouldn't be leaving Wendy!" Carla exclaimed before she calmed down a bit, returning to her usual composure.

Erza sighed, "I guess you can go as their escort instead of me Carla. Or we could just skip this and all go back to the inn and get the mission tomorrow. It might be better if we all got the details." I smiled, I liked the last option. When I started thinking about it though, Natsu might not be any better tomorrow. I guess there was a chance though. Plus it didn't really make sense to barge into the creepy building at 3am.

"I vote we just go tomorrow." I said, and everyone nodded. Erza picked up Natsu, and we started back to the inn we had passed earlier. As soon as we got there, I went to my room and collapsed onto the bed, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I couldn't help but wonder if that moate had been filled with blood. It seemed too likely for me to be comfortable with the thought of returning there, but I was curious. Natsu had been on some pretty violent missions, was there really enough blood in one place to make him that sick? I sighed.

As I layed there, I heard the faint sound of Wendy using some healing spells on Natsu in the next room over. I started to think more about the mission. It made sense it would be crazy dangerous, this was the highest reward I'd ever seen on a mission. 50 million jewel was a ton of money, plus a platinum key. Celestial wizards were rare now days, so it was odd that they added that. I finally faded into unconsciousness thinking about all the things I could by with such a huge sum of money. I hoped that Natsu, Gray and Erza didn't destroy too much this time so we could keep most of the reward.

When I opened my eyes, the sun was just topping the hills outside my window, the clouds turning lovely shades of pink, gold, and orange. I got out of bed, and took a quick shower in the small bathroom attached to my room. I put my hair into low pigtails and put on a short cream colored sweater and a pink skirt. I put my key belt on and waited for the rest of Team Natsu to wake up.

Several hours later, after everyone was up, we set out to the castle place again. The town looked much different in daylight, the faded red looking more pinkish. Also, there were a lot more people in the streets. When we finally got to the castle, the red water had turned to a crystal-clear state, and the pink stone had turned pure white. Natsu seemed fine, and we walked in to talk to the mayor of the town so we could head to the ruins, as my thoughts were filled with wonder on the odd transformation.

The interior of the castle was just as lovely as the exterior. It was filled with roses, in bouquets or just growing in the corners of rooms. The furniture was all a deep red that contrasted beautifully with the white marble floor and walls. I couldn't help but continue to wonder why the castle changed so much overnight, and how.

We finally arrived at the mayor's office, which was clearly marked by a gold plaque over the door. I sat down in one of the wine-colored armchairs in the room, which were in a semi-circle surrounding a large red desk.

"We are the Fairy Tail mages that accepted the job request." Erza said, and the mayor spun around in the large wine-colored swivel chair to face us. He was a tall old man, with thick white hair and bushy eyebrows. He had green eyes and thin lips, and his face was layered with wrinkles.

"Ah, you've finally arrived. I must warn you, every mage we have sent to investigate has disappeared, you are the 30th team. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The old man asked, I looked at the plaque on his desk, his name was Genki Laro. I nodded, but before I could open my mouth to assure him that we would do it, Natsu had already responded.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry we'll be fine old man!" Natsu was grinning, he was definitely back to normal. Or as normal as Natsu got.

"So where are these ruins?" Erza asked. just smiled.

"We shall have one of our citizens guide you there, but they will leave as soon as you get close. We don't want to lose any more people." The old mayor smiled, "They should be here any minute actually."

After about two minutes a young girl with dark silvery long hair tied back in a braid and big green eyes wearing a frilly brown dress walked in. She waved, and looked at the mayor.

"Are these the mages I will be guiding to the ruins ji-ji?" The young Laro girl smiled up at her grandfather and gestured towards us.

"Yes Aka. Be careful." The mayor addressed his granddaughter, who I knew now as Aka. I guess the name Red made sense as the granddaughter of the mayor of Rose town.

"Okay. Follow me, mages of Fairy Tail!" She giggled and motioned with her hand. We got up and followed the girl. She looked about Wendy's age, and the two actually started talking as she navigated through the town, heading through the round buildings past many stalls selling various items. I had to force myself not to stop when I saw a booth displaying a beautiful red dress.

We finally got to the edge of the town, heading down a dirt road through a field of wildflowers. In the distance I could see a huge hill filled with crumbling buildings, topped with a giant cherry tree. I guessed those were the ruins, and from this distance they really didn't look very frightening. As we walked, the scenery changed to a light forest of birch trees then to grass that was far over my head, then back to the wildflowers. It seemed Wendy and Aka were getting to be friends they had been talking for the whole trip which was about four hours. I smiled, it was good for Wendy to have some friends her own age. Carla was following closely behind Wendy, and behind her was Erza. After Erza was Natsu, Happy, and Gray. Natsu and Gray were arguing about something as they walked. I was last, just enjoying the warm weather and beautiful scenery.

Aka stopped, and I walked forward to see what was going on.

"This is where I'm supposed to stop. The ruins are right up ahead. I'll be back later, probably an hour or two after the sun sets. Bye!" Aka waved and ran off with a grin. Wendy waved back and grinned. I waved too, then set off to finish the walk to the ruins. It wasn't much longer before we reached the ruins. They had lost their color years ago, and were all a beige color with cobwebs hanging from their empty doorways.

"We should head towards that cherry tree at the top so we have a better view." I said.

"Good idea Lucy." Natsu said, heading off towards the top of the hill.

"Aye sir!" Happy called out, racing up after him. Soon we were all following the headstrong pinkette and little blue exceed. I smiled, this mission was actually quite enjoyable. It didn't seem as dangerous anymore. The ruins were really quite peaceful.

We finally reached the cherry tree, and I noticed some odd carvings in it. They looked like they were in a different language.

"Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Carla, Happy! Come look at this!" I called to them.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Duh its some carving in a tree, frost brain!" Natsu answered.

"What did ya call me, charcoal face?!" Gray shouted back. I groaned, I didn't want them to obliterate the carving before I knew what it meant. It could help with the disappearances. It was too late though, Natsu was already flying at gray with a flaming fist. Gray sidestepped and Natsu rammed into the tree, obliterating it and lighting the remaining chunks on fire. Erza gave him a death glare, and Natsu's eyes swelled up to the size of dinner plates.

Before anything else could happen, the world started changing. Everything remotely dark in color turned pitch black and everything light colored turned pure white. The world started spinning, and I grabbed onto Erza and Wendy. Wendy held onto Carla and me, Carla pulled Wendy closer and held out her paw for Happy, Happy grabbed Carla's hand and held Natsu's head which he was already sitting on, Natsu held Happy on his head and grabbed Gray's arm, and Gray grabbed Natsu's arm and Erza's hand. The whole world started to turn grey, then green. The details slowly started to refocus, and we were standing somewhere entirely different. It was a large grassy plain, with a giant wall in the distance. As my stomach began to calm down from the nauseating experience, I noticed what looked like a naked person running towards us. As they got closer I realized they were huge, at least ten meters tall.

"Uh, you guys? What just happened? And what is that?" I said nervously, pointing at the naked giant running towards us, with its arms flailing behind it and a giant grin plastered on its rather creepy face.

"I don't know… I-I'm sorry. I think me destroying that tree might have did this." Natsu said, sounding sad and kind of embarrassed.

"Its fine Natsu, I think we may have been sent to a new dimension again. It's weird though, going to Edolas didn't feel like that." Wendy said. The giant thing was right behind her now. It lifted her into the air, and up to its mouth.

"WENDY!" I screamed. Erza jumped into the air and cut off its hand. When the dismembered limb hit the ground, it sizzled then disintegrated. Carla swooped Wendy out of the air, pulling her far into the sky so the giant couldn't get her again. Happy did the same for Natsu, and I heard Natsu screaming on how he wanted to fight this thing. Erza equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and started launching swords at the giant. It just grinned and started to reach for me, its hand regenerating in the minute we had been preparing. I reached for my keys, grabbing the one for Loke.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" I yelled. Nothing happened for a minute, but then a small lion plushie appeared in my arms with a flash of light. There was a note tied to its neck. I put it in my key bag, I would read it later. I was worried something had happened to my spirits, and I realised I would be no help in this fight without them. I started to run towards the wall, hoping to get help. It would be better for me to do that then just sit there as a burden.

Suddenly, I froze. There was another giant crawling towards me. Within seconds it was above me. A single tear escaped my eye, this would be the end. I felt its hand lift me up, almost crushing me with the pressure. It lifted me to its mouth, and I could feel its hot breath. I got a lungful of air, and screamed at the top of my lungs, even though it wouldn't do me any good. My last moments were spent in agony as its teeth closed on my head. Then everything went numb and I was sent into a blissful peace, to end up who knows where. Who would've thought 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia' would die alone in a place she didn't know.

_Gray's POV_

I whipped around after I heard a scream. I looked up to see Happy flying towards a crawling giant with blood covering its grinning face. I looked at Natsu's face, seeing tears I ran towards the blood-covered crawler. That scream, it had belonged to Lucy. I hadn't seen it, but I knew that beast had eaten her. My surrogate little sister, one of my best friends, was dead. Tears welled up in my eyes as I charged the demon that killed her. I left the other giant to Erza, knowing she could deal with it.

I got to the beast before Natsu. I summoned a sword of ice, cutting off the things hands and feet. I proceeded to remove its arms and legs, then its head. I was openly crying at this point, but when I saw the dead giant I smiled softly, before my eyes turned as cold as the ice I used. Lucy had been avenged. The demon disintegrated, and I turned to where Natsu and Happy had just landed.

"Natsu, go get help. I bet theres people in those walls, they probably are better at dealing with these things than us." Natsu nodded and flew away. I smiled slightly, I didn't really think that there were people I just wanted my best friend/rival to go there so he wouldn't get killed by these giants. I turned to go help Erza, but she was running towards me with her flight armor, screaming something about regeneration, and monsters.

I looked behind her, seeing the first giant regenerating each if its limbs. It looked like it had been cut in thirds, but they were quickly reforming. Its legs and torso rejoined its shoulders and it picked itself up and started running towards us.

I turned to Erza, and smiled softly. "Erza, run. Go get help with Natsu. I'll fight it off, I killed the last one. I might not make it, but make sure you get home. Take care of everyone. And if I die, don't blame yourself." She looked like she was gonna grab me and keep running, but I knew I would only be dead weight. I mumbled 'ice make: excalibur' and ran at the giant. I looked back at her and winked, so she turned and ran towards the walls. I saw Wendy and Carla following her, with tears streaming down Wendy's face.

I leapt into the air, realizing you probably had to cut off their heads to kill the giants. I added more ice to my sword, and it tore through its neck, sending its already-disintegrating head far into the distance. Its lifeless body dropped to the ground and I started to run after the rest of Team Natsu. It wasn't long before I ran into more of the giants. I prepared my ice-sword and started annihilating them. There were so many though, a huge crowd had gathered. I guess the scent of Lucy's blood had drawn them to the area.

I approached a 5 meter one, charging it before launching myself into the air. My sword hissed across its neck, slicing its head off. I didn't even watch it disintegrate before turning to the next one, using the barely-there back of the dying monster as a spring pad launching myself to the next one. My leg crunched as I landed on the next, and I cursed under my breath realizing I had probably broken something. I ignored the pain and cut the head off of the current before jumping to the next. As I continued, I sustained many more minor injuries making me weaker as time went on. The never ending giants would get to me eventually, so I silently apologized to everyone as I went about killing every beast in sight, not thinking of anything but their annihilation.

I must have killed at least 100 of them before one finally grabbed me, crushing the rest of my unbroken bones, swallowing me whole. I looked around in its stomach, noticing that it was completely empty except for a thin layer of bubbling reddish liquid, the only way out being its mouth. I sat down in pain, realising that unlike Lucy's quick death I would either be disintegrated by the giants stomach acid or die of starvation. I chuckled, at least it would be peaceful. It was too hot to summon ice, so over heating could be another cause of my death. I leaned against the side of its stomach, simply thinking of everything I'd never got to do. I guess I too would die in this world, just like Lucy.

_Carla's POV_

I sighed and pulled Wendy a little closer to me. She had just witnessed the death of two people she considered her older siblings. I started to fly a little faster, despite the strain on both my wound and my magical energy. Earlier when I had swooped down to pick Wendy out of the air, the giant's hand had hit me, and pushed one of my ribs into my lungs, and I knew my life wouldn't last much longer, I could feel my punctured lungs slowly fill with my own blood. I added even more speed and we began to draw very near the giant wall.

Before I died, I wanted to tell Wendy some very important things. I had seen a bit of the future, and it wasn't pretty. All I knew was that the giant's weak spot was the nape of their neck, and that she would meet her soul mate in something called the 'Survey Corps', I also knew that there would be a lot of death and darkness down her path. I sighed, I wouldn't be around to watch her grow up. For the first time in a long time, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I hoped she would turn out okay.

We finally reached the wall, and I landed softly on top of it. Happy and Natsu were already there, both had tears pouring out of their eyes. As we landed, Erza raced up the wall in her flight armor with tear stains on her cheeks and watery eyes. I sighed, I only had a couple of minutes left. I cleared my throat to draw attention to myself and all of their heads turned.

"I apologize, I do not have much longer to live, please do not interrupt. As we were flying I had a vision. I saw a large group of people in green capes with wings on them slicing off the nape of those giants necks to kill them, and I saw the deaths of many many people. Wendy, you must join something called the 'Survey Corps'. Do not ask why, and no I don't know what it is." I sighed and looked at the young girl, before flying over and landing on her shoulder, patting her head softly. "I apologize Wendy. I never planned on dying so early in your life. I will leave you with a gift, some knowledge. In the Survey Corps, there will be four people you can trust with your life. There names are Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Jaeger, Armin Arlet, and Levi Ackerman. They will help you, as will most people they trust. Your path will be dark and soaked in blood for a while, but it will be bright and lively after. Help the people of this world, they need you." I whispered into her ear.

"Carla why don't I just heal you? You don't have to die Carla! I don't want you to die!" Wendy sobbed. I smiled softly and pet her head.

"Wendy, exceeds are different than people. Your magic wouldn't work on me, save it. There will be many in this world in need of you help." I whispered back to her, before feeling the pain in my chest spike. I coughed up some blood then flew to Happy.

"C-Carla! D-don't leave u-us!" Happy was sobbing. I kissed his cheek.

"Happy, don't worry. Tell Natsu that Gray might be able to be saved. He also needs to join the 'Survey Corps' to achieve this. Don't change Happy. Don't let the darkness you will encounter consume you, make sure you don't change. I love you the way you are." My wings sputtered out of existence, and I coughed up some more blood. Happy caught me, and a single tear escaped my eye. "Good bye everyone. I shall see you all again someday." My consciousness faded, and I saw Lucy, and everyone from Caisthelter beckoning to me. I walked forwards, leaving my life behind.

_Wendy's POV_

My eyes widened. Carla was dead. In one day I had lost three members of my family. My expression hardened, I knew this day would change me forever. This world's creatures had taken three of my nakama, I could not permit them to take the rest. I turned to the three other living members of my nakama present in this world. Happy was glowing, and shifting. I blinked, did all exceeds have larger forms? I almost giggled at the thought of Happy as some giant muscular cat man. It would be hard to make me laugh though, with all the death I had just experienced. And according to Carla, the darkness of my blood-soaked future.

I looked on in shock as the glow expanded, and put a hand over my eyes when it got too bright. When I blinked my eyes back open, a much different Happy was standing there. He was tall, about 6 foot. He was wearing a green robe with pictures of fish weaved onto the edges of the sleeves and the neckline, surrounded by swirls. His backpack had turned into a darker green cape that stopped just above the ground, and had a much leaner build than PantherLily. In his hand was a large wooden staff, topped with a faintly glowing crystalline ball. I wondered where these clothes came from, but that thought was soon replaced with wonder on why Happy was chanting.

"Σας καλώ, πνεύματα ενός άλλου κόσμου!Αντικαταστήστε τη ζωή του αγαπημένου μας ήρωα!Ψυχή για την ψυχή, την ανταλλαγή των κόσμων!" Happy finished his chant, and the glow returned, softer now, shrinking him back to his chibi-ish form.

My eyes widened as two glows appeared in front of him, before shaping into two humans. One had black hair, charcoal eyes and was fairly short wearing a long black coat with lots of belt-like details. He looked to be very young, a couple years younger than Natsu. He had two swords strapped to his back in an X shape, one icey blue, one black. The other newly appeared human was a girl, looking about the same age as the boy. She had long orange hair with part of her bangs braided behind her head. Her eyes were an amber that was just barely a shade darker than her hair. She wore a long white sleeveless coat that also covered up her shirt, with little red crosses at the waistline and a long flowy skirt like piece under that. She wore a red pleated mini skirt as well as thigh high white boots. She had a sword strapped to her hip.

"Is this a new floor?" The girl asked the boy. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think so based on their reactions. I-I don't know where we are." The boy answered her. I realised the rest of team Natsu was too shocked to say anything so I stepped forwards.

"Hello. My name is Wendy, the pink haired one is Natsu, the redhead in cheetah is Erza, and the little blue cat is Happy. We believe Happy called you here. Where here is, we don't know." I bowed my head slightly at the end.

"Hello," The girl said smiling softly, "My names Asuna, and he's Kirito. Is this part of the game?" She asked. I wondered what she meant by game, I knew she hadn't just seen three of her family die, didn't even know they were dead, but I still felt insulted that she thought it was a game. That she could smile. I scowled, all pretend happiness vanishing from my face.

"No. This isn't some game. This world is DEATH. I'm sorry Happy summoned you here, we were hoping for someone who could help us avenge three of our family." The other worldly duo seemed quite shocked, before Kirito stepped forwards, the darkness in his eyes mirroring my own.

"We shall help you, I know what its like to have friends killed. Seeing as you don't know that the game Asuna was speaking of was a death trap, I'll assume that we have escaped. We still have our items and sword skill though, so we won't be useless." He sighed at the end, looking like he was remembering something terrible from the past. I looked at the rest of Team Natsu, and my expression softened. We all had tear stains, Happy was passed out with a dead Carla in his arms, and Erza had requipped into her usual heart cruz armor.

"Welcome to Team Natsu Kirito, Asuna." I held my hand up in the Fairy Tail symbol over my head, soon everyone else repeating my action. I turned to look out on the side of the wall opposite the one with the giants. I saw some people in brown jackets with roses on them running towards us. "I guess this is where our new lives begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait minna! This is a ff I'm writing with my friend, who is really busy. We won't be able to update very often, generally about once or twice a month. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FairyTail or Attack on Titan.**

_Aka's POV_

I started to hurry up and get to the edge of the ruins where I was supposed to meet Wendy and her friends. The sun was starting to set and I really didn't want to be late. I skidded to a stop, looking around. Suddenly my eyes opened wider as I realised that the Fairy Tail mages probably disappeared like all the other teams we sent.

Tears welled up in my eyes, even though I knew it wasn't my fault they decided to go on this mission I still felt responsible for leading them to this awful place. I knew that it was probably hopeless, but I still wanted to get stronger so that someday I would be able to save the people lost here. I sighed and turned around, starting to head back to Rose. I knew that if I wasn't there by midnight I would end up a sacrifice, just like everyone else in Rose I had the curse that held our people to the town.

It was then that I felt something off; so I turned to look at the ruins. There at the top, the cherry tree was piecing itself back together. I raised an eyebrow, this place was creepy. I turned and started running faster, away from the place that had taken all of my friends. Of course I knew that they hadn't really vanished, they were being kept somewhere. They had to be, and I would find out where.

_Erza's POV_

The people with the brown jackets were swinging towards us on what looked like little wires attached to their waists. I analyzed them, and seeing as they were native's of this world I assumed they could help us. I requipped into my normal Heart Kreuz armor as they landed. I was surprised Wendy had talked to Kirito and Asuna, but I wasn't sure how these people would react to her.

When they landed I started hearing little whispers coming from them and one of them pointed at me. I assumed they had never seen magic as they lived in this odd world. I narrowed my eyes and stepped forwards at the same time as Wendy. I motioned for her to step back and she did.

"Hello, we mean you no harm, please lower your weapons." I noticed that some of them had pulled out their swords from little sheaths on either sides of their waists. It did not seem smart to just tell them we were from another world, they seemed slightly hostile and jumpy and I was sure that would set them off. "I am afraid me and my friends here have become terribly lost, could you tell us where we are?" I thought it seemed like a good question, but they all gasped and most of them looked even more on edge than before.

"Lost? We just watched you appear on top of Wall Maria! You don't 'get lost' and end up in titan territory!" One of them shouted towards the back. He had dark blond hair and pale green eyes. I shifted my gaze to him as others around him started either nodding their head slightly in agreement or looking embarrassed at their teammates outburst.

"Titans? Is that what those monsters were?" Natsu asked from the behind me. This got a collective gasp from the group of people. Once again I heard whispers, but this time they were centered around being oblivious to titans. Then I heard the word amnesia and decided that would be a good excuse. It would probably lessen their hostility.

"Yeah, have you been living under a rock your whole life Pinky?" Another of the people called out, this time a petite female with stunning blue eyes and light reddish hair. She sneered as Natsu winced at the nickname. His face darkened and I knew that the blue eyed female was in trouble. Gray had often called him pinky due to his hair, and now with Gray gone…

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU?!" Natsu roared as he charged the poor woman. I didn't even try to stop him, I wanted to smash her face in just as bad as he did. I suppose this threw all attempts at negotiating with these people after all. As he got closer the people raised their swords, only to have them melt into puddles of shining liquid when he lit his body on fire.

"WING ATTACK OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Too late I realised these people were not mages and the blow would probably kill most of the ones near the unfortunate female. I sighed and ran up to Natsu requipping to my flame empress armor. As I said, it was too late to stop him from killing the blue eyed bitch but the ones around her could be saved. I ran faster, tossing them as far away from Natsu as I could. Then I gave the burning woman one of my death glares and whispered '_do not insult our deceased nakama, or you shall face our wrath_'. With that I returned to a spot near the other brown jackets.

"Now, no interruptions unless you want to end up like her." I stated gesturing towards the flaming corpse that was once a lovely young woman. "We came from the titans side of the wall because we fell from our home world of earthland after _one of us_," I glared at Natsu who was just staring at his hands over the flaming corpse, "destroyed an important tree. So far we have lost three of our number to those demons you call titans. We were told to join something called the survey corps, so where can we do that?" I ended looking at the now somber group of people. A tall male with black hair and brown eyes stood up then.

"I don't want end up like 'Dria so I'll tell you. You just gotta go to military school for a couple years then you can join that group of idiots. I'll guide you." He smirked and jumped off the wall towards the side inhabited with humans before signing off on his waist-wires. I requipped into my flight armor and raced down the side of the wall after him. On my way I grabbed Kirito and Asuna who seemed completely clueless and as baffled as the brown jackets did. Happy lifted Natsu and I thought I heard him mumble something before grabbing Wendy too.

I weaved between buildings hearing gasps from the puzzled civilians as we flew by following the brown eyed man until he finally landed outside a small building with those same odd characters from the tree scrawled on a sign hanging above its door.

"Here ya go. Just go on in this building and talk to the guy at the desk. Then you can go join the useless idiots of the Survey Corps." He waved slightly and left. I snorted and led the new Team Natsu inside the building. It was tiny, all it held was a small desk and a couple of chairs. Wendy walked up to the desk before I could stop her.

"Hello sir," She said to the tall bald man behind the desk, "We are here to join the military. Where do we sign up?" The aging man behind the desk looked at her in a mix of shock and utter bewilderment.

"Are you sure you want to do that miss? I'm not sure if you're suited for the military." The man replied to her. Wendy glared at him.

"Yes I'm positive. So where do we sign up?" He handed her several sheets of paper.

"Just have you and your friends fill that out and you're good to go. We'll ship you off with the next batch of recruits." Wendy walked back to us and handed us the sheets. They were simple and didn't ask for much. I started filling out the short questionnaire and when I finished I handed it back to the man. I saw that Wendy, Kirito, and Asuna had already turned theirs in. Natsu was almost done and Happy was sniffling on Natsu's shoulder.

I sighed and picked Happy off Natsu's shoulder and walked to the man again.

"You forgot one." I told him. He looked at me like I was insane, and I gave him a death glare. He seemed unaffected so I sighed.

"You forgot me! WAAAAAAA!" Happy exclaimed, even more emotional than usual. Though he was annoying, he had good reason for his current over sensitivity, so I didn't chastise him for it. The mans face morphed to one of complete shock after he heard Happy speak though.

"What are you!?" He asked Happy.

Happy frowned and sniffled some more, fresh tears sliding down his stained cheeks. "I am an exceed, currently t-the o-only-y on-ne in thi-this wor-world." By the end you could barely understand the poor exceed due is uncontrollable sobbing. The bald man looked baffled before quietly handing the sobbing exceed his form. Happy then turned to me, his cries of anguish quieting somewhat and asked me why the sheet didn't mention magic type if it was for the military. I sighed softly and started to explain to him that this world didn't have magic while the man started looking at us like we were insane again.

"M-magic? Isn't that something in children's stories?" The man asked. "I'm afraid that the military doesn't stand for such childish things." It was our turn to look at him as though he were insane.

"What do you mean magic is only found in children's stories? All of us are mages." Natsu said, lifting his arm on fire for a few seconds. The man's eyes widened beyond belief. I allowed some tears to well up in my eye, magic had been useless in this world. I quickly stifled them when I saw Kirito gaze my way and whisper something to Asuna, who just nodded slightly and looked at me pityingly. I most certainly did NOT want pity.

"How did you do that?" He asked the pinkette.

"Magic." Natsu said, he generally would have done his trademark grin here but his attempt was glaringly fake, and the fact that Natsu couldn't even smile properly almost brought those tears back into my eyes.

"So, whens our first mission?" I asked, masking my sadness with my usual stern tone.

"Mission? You won't get those for a while, several years. Ya gotta go to military training first." The man said in the same tone, though his was far more convincing than my own.

"When do we leave for training?" I asked, continuing my facade.

"Now." The man said, and led us to a wagon that was pulling up outside the small building. We hopped on and Natsu started groaning.

"W-whyyyyy? The vehicles here are worse than the ones back on earthland!" He sighed, then put a hand to his mouth and fell over in agony. A young boy with a blonde bowl cut walked up to us.

"Is he okay?" The boy said, pointing to the agonized Natsu. He looked about Wendy's age, maybe a tiny bit older. I looked around and realised I was older than pretty much everyone there. I was surprised that people so young were joining the military.

Natsu shook his head and groaned some more. I sighed and punched him, he was knocked out instantly. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded being knocked out myself, it would prevent the onslaught of dark thoughts and once happy memories plaguing my mind.

"He should be fine. He just has terrible motion sickness." I said to the boy, whose eyes were wide in shock and slight fear. Wendy attempted a smile, it was but a ghost of the cheery grins she held in the past.

"Hi, I'm Wendy. The red haired girl is Erza and the pink haired boy she just knocked out is Natsu. The oddly silent boy with black hair is Kirito and the orange haired girl with him is Asuna," At this point Kirito looked startled and Asuna just kinda waved, "The blue exceed is Happy."

"Why is he happy? Whats his name?" The boy asked. "Oh, oops. My name is Armin."

"He isn't happy, he actually is probably quite sad at the moment. His name is Happy." Wendy held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Armin." Armin shook her hand right as a dark brown haired boy with green eyes walked up.

"Who are these people?" The boy asked, looking at us. I thought for a moment.

"Hello. We call ourselves Team New World." I started, liking the way it sounded. The other members of the newly named Team New World nodded.

"Team New World? Oh do you want to change the world too? Maybe you can help us, we want to defeat the titans once and for all." The boy stated, his somber tone matching Wendy's. I could tell this boy had been through death and hardship, he seemed like someone who would be a good ally. Wendy nodded softly in response to his question, the rest of us following her lead. I could tell Wendy was depressed, but I also thought she was adjusting to the situation better than the rest of us. The only thing that set her apart from the other kids here was her hair. We'd all have to change our hair as it was obvious that this world did not have hair colors like ours.

"Yeah, we lost some of our friends to the titans not long ago. We seek vengeance and hope to eliminate the titans by joining the Survey Corps." As I finished my statement I noticed a look of sympathy and a flare of determination in the boys eyes.

"Looks like we have something in common, the titans have taken many of the ones I care about as well." His face darkened, I could tell he was remembering something from the past, but he quickly looked up and attempted a smile, "I'm Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you." he said. I smiled sadly, I felt he understood how I was feeling, this comforted me a little. That was when I noticed an older girl next to him, her expression looked much like mine did as a child. I had to wonder what horrors she had faced to get to that point.

"Hello." I said walking up to her. She didn't respond. "I see we have something in common." She looked slightly surprised.

"And that would be?" She asked.

"It seems we both have people we would sacrifice our lives for. I suppose we also both have a dark past."

"It seems so." She stayed silent for a while.

"So, whats your name?" I asked her.

"Mikasa. And you?" Mikasa stated.

"Erza." We sat there in an oddly comfortable silence for the rest of the ride to the military training camp. This girl reminded me of my self, I could see many qualities in her that others have said I possess.

_Wendy's POV_

When Ezra was walking off to talk to some dark haired girl I started talking to Armin again. He was really nice, and he was really curious about the outside world. He seemed like someone I could trust eventually. He seemed fascinated by everything, and kept asking me questions, which was starting to get very annoying. Finally he stopped talking and I decided to ask him some questions.

"So, Armin. Why do you wanna join the military?" This question had been bothering me for a while now. The boy was obviously smart enough to go on and get a job that had lower risk and most likely higher pay as well.

"Revenge. The titans killed my entire family. Also, to be free. I hate living like mindless cattle, trapped inside these walls waiting to be slaughtered. What about you?" He ended with another question.

**"****The titans killed three of my family, and dragged me into this mess. They took my best friend and the only one I had left from my childhood." I said. I had noticed I beginning to talk in a similar tone to Erza, except darker and more monotone. Armin noticed this and didn't ask anything else. I was glad for the silence, and I closed my eyes, trying not to relive the memories I held with my teammates while also holding on to them with all my might. I refused to die in this world, I would make it home and I would bring my nakama with me. I wouldn't let anyone else die while I was there. Never again.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, I've been really busy. Please tell us what you think, we haven't seen any fanfiction like this and we wanna know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, or Sword Art Online. **

_Natsu's POV_

Slowly I came back into consciousness, where was I? I slowly sat up and looked around, the room was long and narrow with bunk beds lining the walls. It looked like the inside of a cabin and the only light came from the windows and a candle sitting on the table next to me.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

...No answer.

I got up and walked to the doors on the other side of the room, as I got closer i could here a bundle of voices mixed together. unable to make them out clearly I opened the door.

"Natsu, its about time you got up, I was worried I hit you to hard."

Erza.

"Then maybe you shouldn't go around knocking people out!" I yelled, then realised my mistake. I paled, my eyes widened and only one thought echoed through my head. Oh shit.

"For gods sake Natsu could you calm down I simply didn't want to deal with your pouting the whole ride here, and I thought I would save you the ride too." She said. Slowly the color returned to my face, and my eyes went back to their usual size.

Well she did save me the agony of a five hour ride, but I'm still pissed at her. My head is throbbing. I decided to keep those thoughts to myself, I didn't want to test the wrath of the she-monster twice in under 10 minutes. And even if she didn't kill me, I might die of heart failure from the stress.

"What ever, so where are we any way?" I asked.

"We're at the military training camp, got here a few hours ago, by the way you slept through dinner-"

"What! But you saved me some right...right?" I started to panic

a guilty look crossed Erza's face.

"Well… I tried to wake you up...and everyone was only allowed one serving...and I was hungry…" She mumbled

"What?! It was you who knocked me out in the first place, thats not fair now I'm starving and-"I was cut off by Erza's glare. "I-I mean, hai hai Erza-sama! Of course you were hungry, the portion went to you!"

Her glare softened to her usual gaze. "Thank you for understanding Natsu. Now, go back to sleep. Its night already, and we meet the drill sergeant tomorrow." I groaned and fell back onto the uncomfortable bed. I could hear Erza's footsteps, probably headed to the girls dorm.

As I fell back to sleep, thoughts of the previous day clouded my mind. Several images played on repeat, all the death. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes at the thought of everything. These thoughts chased my emotions until I fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Wendy's POV_

I scurried out of bed as soon as the rising sun's light filtered through the cracks in the boards that made the a small cabin I was staying in for the next 4 years. I grabbed my new uniform from under my bed and swiftly changed into it. No one else was up yet, so I grabbed a small pair of scissors from the table beside me and gripped my long hair into a ponytail behind my head and clipped. The long blue strands fell to the ground and I used my reflection in a small puddle of who-knows-what to even it out into a chin length bob. I pulled some stray hairs off of my jacket, and smiled grimly. Today was the first day of my new life.

I decided to do some stretching until other people woke up, so I sat down on my bed to begin. However, less than five minutes passed before an angry looking bald guy stormed in, screaming 'RISE AND SHINE, LADIES'. I stopped my stretching and saluted in the way I had seen several other soldiers doing the day before. Erza jumped out of bed and unthinkingly requipped into her uniform then saluted as well. Next up was Asuna, who stretched a bit and groaned, mumbling a bit before crouching down and changing behind her bed. By this time, most of the other girls were awake and changing behind their beds like Asuna.

"FOLLOW THIS GIRL HERE OUTSIDE ONCE EVERYONE IS CHANGED." The man yelled, before marching out, probably to wake the guys. Soon enough everyone was ready and we marched outside. It was kind of strange, but nice to lead them, even if it was for such a small thing. I think I could get used to that, leading people. As we lined up, the guys marched out of their cabin, led by a guy with a brown undercut and amber eyes. Once everyone was in neat rows, the bald man began to pace between the rows stopping at every new recruit and headbutting them, yell-asking them their name and place of origin. He got to Armin, who had placed himself directly in front of me, when the instructor grabbed his shoulders and turned him around telling him and the rest of the third row to watch.

He proceeded to the row I was in, starting with the brown haired boy who had led the other guys out of their cabin. "SO, WHERE ARE YOU FROM BOY?" The instructor asked.

"Trost district sir!" The boy replied.

"WHATS YOUR NAME, BOY?"

"Jean Kirstein, sir!"

"SO, JEAN. WHY DID YOU JOIN THE MILITARY?"

"To join the military police, sir!" At those words, the instructor head butted Jean into the ground.

"ONLY THE TOP 10 RECRUITS GET A CHANCE TO JOIN THE MILITARY POLICE. REMEMBER THAT." I walked out of line and up to Jean and reached out my hand to help him up. I saw he almost refused and yanked him up. I turned to the drill sergeant, doing my best imitation of the Erza death glare.

"You should not be harming your recruits." I said quietly. "It is your job to train us, not push us down." I continued.

"OH, WHATS YOUR NAME GIRLY?" He replied. "I SHOULD KNOW THE NAME OF THE ONE WHO TRIES TO QUESTION ME."

"Wendy Marvell sir." I turned to Jean, and started using my healing magic to check him for injuries. Nothing much, just a couple scratches and some bruising. I was trying my hardest not to flinch and revert to my old shy personality when the instructor whipped me around and almost pushed me down. I side stepped and blasted him back a foot or so with a gust of wind. "Do not push me down sir. I have faced far stronger than you." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erza's approving nod and when I stepped back into my spot I saw some impressed looks. I blushed a little from the attention when I saw Natsu with a grin on his face (a sad imitation of his old one) as well as heard some guys whispering about me with my dragon slayer hearing.

I really could get used to this. I liked the new me, and I hoped one day Fairy Tail could see me like this, stronger. I felt brave, and the sadness was just fueling a fire deep within me, giving me more determination than ever. Even though I hated myself for thinking it, just for a moment I believed that maybe this world switch was good. It gave me a chance to grow up, to grow stronger than I ever would have back home with everyone babying me.

I sat there quietly until the sergeant approached a boy named Marco. Apparently Marco wanted to join the Military police like Jean. Sergeant-guy started to go on about how Marco would be a very good servant for the king. Erza turned very slowly at the mention of 'servant' and punched the sargeant. She requipped some metal gloves onto her hands, to many gasps and more whispers, before punching him again. I decided to do something.

"Erza, don't kill him. He's too weak to match up to us, its now worth it. If your gonna beat him up, at least wait until after we are trained." She sighed.

"I suppose you're right Wendy." She turned back and whispered something with her death glare in place. She returned to her spot, next to that dark haired girl she met yesterday. The two seemed to get along quite well, the two had been hanging out a lot. They didn't really talk they just kinda stood there watching over everyone. I decided to be nice, so when the sergeant limped to Asuna who was right next to me, I reached out and healed any major damage I could find. He skipped a couple people, including me, Erza, Mikasa, Eren, Kirito, Asuna, Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner. However, he made the mistake of not skipping Natsu. I winced, Natsu did NOT like authority.

"WHATS YOUR NAME BOY?" The sergeant yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME BOY!" Natsu roared back.

"THEN TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"NO!"

"THEN I'LL CALL YOU BOY!"

"FIGHT ME FOR IT IF YOU WANT MY NAME, BUT NEVER CALL ME 'BOY'!" Natsu roared out, spewing a little fire. After that, chaos. Natsu lit his fist on fire and a scream could be heard for miles around. I sighed as the other trainees fled to the sidelines. Natsu, up to his usual antics. Sadly people around here weren't as flame resistant as people back in Fairy Tail had grown to be.

I heard a small yelp as Erza dragged Natsu away from the sergeant by his ear. I could vaguely hear her scolding Natsu. I sighed, he was hopeless. Luckily the sergeant did not seem to badly burned. He then turned around to see a girl jog up. Holding a baked potato.

"Sorry I'm late. I got hungry." Poor girl.

"GO RUN LAPS." I was happy the sergeant went easy on her, probably because he was almost incinerated several moments before. "AND NO DINNER!" The girl groaned and headed out to run laps, not knowing what had happened moments before. I sighed and walked back to the girls cabin. These would be some looooooooong years if things continued this way. I continued to the cabin and flopped onto the bed. Asuna walked over to me.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi." I replied.

"That was pretty cool, you guys standing up to that guy. I think he said his name was Shadis, right?"

"Thanks."

"Hey I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Why are you guys always so sad? I don't know why I get the feeling you used to be much different, and I can deffinetly tell Natsu was."

"Too many people died, too fast. And yeah, we were much different."

"Ah. Okay."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Okay." After Asuna replied, I took of my jacket and the harness, and curled up in my bed.

_Kirito's POV_

I stayed still as most of the other trainees rushed back to their cabins. I had seen what Natsu could do, but I also seen much worse. I sighed, from what I had heard this world was so much more terrifying than one flaming block-head. I calmly walked back to the cabin before turning and heading behind it. I drew my swords, and tested to see if my skills from SAO followed through. When I saw that they indeed did, it didnt really suprise me all that much.

I sheathed my swords and went into the cabin, collapsing on to the uncomfortable cots they supplied. It had been a long day. I didn't know anyone here, and we might as well have been in the game, we could die just as easily here and it was harder to get out of.

The next morning was just physical training. Same with the day after that. It was nothing but physical training for two weeks. Two weeks of your general muscle-building exercises. Then on the first day of the third week, as we followed Jean out onto the training field the drill sergeant (who we had learned was named Shardis) started yelling about 3D Manuevering devices.

It was fairly simple work, though Eren seemed to have trouble with it. As we walked back to the cabin, I decided to help him out a little bit. I walked over to him, and he jumped a little bit when I tapped his shoulder.

"Hi Eren." I said.

"Are you gonna make fun of me too?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Nope. I'm gonna give you some advice." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." He kept his suspicious look but nodded carefully. "All you have to do is keep your center of balance lined up with your head and spine and lean the opposite direction if you feel gravity pulling you." I smiled. He looked less suspicious now and half smiled back.

"Thanks Kirito." I nodded slightly.

"Anytime." I headed back to my cot in the cabin and laid back. I really just wanted to go home, or at least back to the cabin on the 22 floor of SAO. It may have been a death game, but at least it had a definite way of getting out. At least it had some good points. I wanted to help this world though, they probably wanted out as much as I did.

****

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been insanely busy lately, and my co-writer has gotten lazier. I (Aiko) am probably gonna be the main author with Ame just editing so you will probably notice a minor change in the writing style. It won't be much because I already most of the story as is. Also, thank you to our 2 reviewers. I will end up updating faster for the next few months then this story will go back to being updated at about this speed, maybe slower (sorry).**


End file.
